The present invention relates to an absorbent unit for a wall, especially a noise shield or the like and the noise shield for which the absorbent unit is adapted.
Noise shields which are currently put to use all have disadvantages despite their different designs. Noise shields in the form of earthen ramparts require great space. Shields in the form of wooden planks do not provide the desired acoustic possibilities and, in the form in which they are built today, are expensive in manufacture. Other shields are not aesthetically appealing, and for this reason they are difficult to place in the townscape.
The purpose of the present invention is to obtain a noise shield which is aesthetically appealing and which can be varied within certain limits so that its appearance can be adapted to the surrounding environment for which the shield is intended. Furthermore, the shield shall have such acoustic properties that it really constitutes an effective protection against noise.
According to the invention, this is achieved by means of a noise shield being constructed out of shield modules of wooden panelling, onto which module absorbent units can be mounted. The noise shield according to the invention consists of a wooden wall built up of modules, onto which wall absorbent units can be mounted when necessary. The shield modules and the absorbent units are adapted to each other so as to allow simple assembly. The modules can be built to a desired height, each row being supported by a support beam. If necessary, an absorbent unit can then be mounted onto each module. The absorbent unit consists of a frame onto which a panel is arranged and inside of which an insulating material is situated. Thus, the absorbent unit is a separate unit and is only mounted onto the shield when noise absorption is required. It can also be used on normal walls where some form of improved noise damping is required.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a noise shield which is aesthetically appealing and which can be varied in appearance in accordance with the surrounding environment for which the shield is intended.
Another object of the subject invention is to provide a noise shield which provides effective protection against noise.
Other objects and further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter; it should be understood, however, that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.